1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for an antifreeze or a coolant, including: (a) a glycol-based anti-freezing agent; (b) cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid; and (c) non-reducing polyol.
2. Background Art
Generally, a composition for an antifreeze or a coolant mainly consists of ethylene glycol or propylene glycol. The composition contains, as main components, a carboxylic additive and an organic material, in order to prevent corrosions of aluminum- and iron-based parts. A water pump is used to circulate a cooling water in a cooling system. Here, cavitation erosion due to metal erosion may occur on an impeller of the water pump, which rotates at high speed/high temperature. Moreover, a coolant tends to infiltrate into a gap between a non-metal material and a metal material, which is generated when a line made of a non-metal material such as rubber or plastic is coupled with a line made of a metal material in the cooling system, and a narrow gap inside the cooling system, thereby accelerating gap corrosion therebetween. Since only the combination of aliphatic and aromatic carboxylic acids had a little effect in preventing cavitation erosion and gap corrosion in the vehicle engine cooling system, non-reducing polyol was further used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,841 discloses that, in order to improve overall anti-corrosive performance on alloy and metal parts as heat transfer media, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and polyol are used to enhance the anti-corrosive performance on metal materials through the ASTM D 1384 metal corrosion test, but fails to disclose anti-corrosive performance against cavitation erosion and gap corrosion. An anti-corrosive composition for anti-corrosion against cavitation erosion and gap corrosion, which occur in a circulation procedure at high speed in the cooling system, has been requested.
Throughout the entire specification, many patent documents are referenced and their citations are represented. The disclosures of cited patent documents are entirely incorporated by reference into the present specification, and the level of the technical field within which the present invention falls and details of the present invention are explained more clearly.